


Midnight in Paris

by bookskitten



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fluff, Some sin, mostly these two dorks being obvious and goofy and cute af, taggs will be added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-10-26 14:05:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 11,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10788204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookskitten/pseuds/bookskitten
Summary: A collection of drabbles for Marichat May!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Marichat May is here and ofc I'll join! The chapters will be pretty short but ill try to do all the prompts. Enjoy ! ^^

“You have a milk mustache.”

Chat Noir crossed his eyes trying to look at his upper lip in hope so see his milk mustache, but the only result he got was making Marinette giggle.

It was one of those nights again, when the weather allowed her to stay out on her balcony as much as she wanted, with some sweets and milk or strawberry juice. And she could stay as much as she wanted too, because it was the summer holiday and Marinette took advantage of it to relax and rest and finally have some time for herself after months of balancing school, her online store and Ladybug’s responsibilities. And well, for months now Chat Noir joined her and it became a lot better. It was great to have someone to talk to, or just sit in comfortable silence, or cuddle or good around with. All in all, the summer was going pretty well for Marinette.

“Hm.” Chat Noir looked from Marinette to the glass of milk, back to Marinette and he got that sly look that implied he got an idea.

“Il y a du cuir dans ma voiture l'odeur de mon parfum me rassure.” Chat began singing entirely off key.

Marinette hid her face in her palms. “Not again.” she groaned.

“Je n'aime pas montrer mes émotions a la salle de musculation.”

“Chat, seriously, you are the only French person who gives a shit about Eurovision, please, for the love of cookies…”

Chat winked at her as he kept singing, while entirely ignoring her pleads.

“Mais moi j'voulais, “ he gave a dramatic pause, before pointing to his milk mustache. “Une moustache!” 

“Oh my God!” Marinette facepalmed as Chat kept singing about how much he wants a mustache.

He continued to sing and dance silly around, before he took another fast gulp of milk to refresh his mustache. Then he used his claws to reshape it in a classical stereotypical French mustache.

“C'est comme ci, c'est comme ça, il y a toujours un truc que j'ai pas, “ he made a dramatic flip and ended in a over the top dance ending position. “ Mais moi j'voulais une moustache.”

He finished his great performance winking at her.

Marinette burst out laughing. “Honestly, you are giving me second hand embarrassment.”

Chat Noir pouted. “Oh, come on! It was a fantastic performance!”

“Sure, Chat.”

He was about to argue back when a curiosity appeared on his face. “Did you… did you just meme me?”

Marinette looked taken aback. “….. no?”

Chat smirked before whipping an invisible tear. “I knew you had it in you.”

“Just shut up and eat your tarts.”


	2. Purr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've read in ana article that cats have another type of purr for when they are hungry but I'm not sure so yeah idk just roll with it.

Without one drop of shame and yet not disclosing this information to anyone besides Tikki, Marinette could easily admit she loved Chat’s purring. It was relaxing and it made him really, really cute. Not that he wasn’t cute without purring. Strictly objectively speaking Chat was a sweet dork with great taste in video games. And said dork was currently purring happily against her side while Marinette scrolled through her Pinterest on her phone and petted his head. She lost the track of time, until Chat’s purrs started to sound rather different. She didn’t notice it at first, but then, when she finally looked down, she could notice he was pouting and his face was scrunched up. He probably felt she was looking at him because he opened his eyes and looked at her with big green eyes.

Honestly, how was it legal to be this cute?

“Is there something wrong, Chat?”

He opened his mouth to reply, but his stomach took a headstart and growled before Chat could even articulate a word. He gave her a sheepish look. Marinette unwrapped his arms from around her waist and went down to the kitchen. Five minutes later she came back with a huge plate filled with macarons, cupcakes, and madeleines. She settled it in Chat’s lap allowing him to dig in. She sometimes wondered if he was getting enough sugar at home or he simply had a huge sweet tooth.

“Thank you, Princess. You are the best.”

“Anytime, kitty.” she was about to turn back to her Pinterest when Chat called her again.

“Hey, Mari.” she turned her attention back to him, waiting expectantly. “Does that make you my sugar mommy?”

There was a second of silence.

“Get out.”


	3. Homework

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is sort of rushed so sorry

“So, is this okay?”

Chat’s looked over her notebook with attention, concentration clear on his face. After a few minutes, he turned to her with a proud smile and raised his hand. Marinette high fived him.

“Thanks for the help, Chat. I still can’t believe you agreed to tutor me in physics for the Brevet. You are a life saver.”

“Hey, you are my friend, of course, I’ll help you. I still think it is impressive you always do the diagrams of the problems right when you understand the problem. And without any helping instruments either.”

“I’m an artist.” she shrugged. Fashion design required precision too, no matter what anybody said.

She got up along with Chat to put all the pencils, papers and books back on her table when Chat stopped abruptly.

“What is this?”

Marinette turned to him curiously, only to falter slightly seeing what he got his paws on. “It is out arts and crafts homework. We had to do something about a person that inspires us.”

“You picked me?” Chat’s voice sounded absolutely incredulous.

“Of course, you are so loyal and brave and kind and always eager to help people and act so sweet with everybody and you… “ Marinette smiled remembering the second incident with Stoneheart. “And you help me be more confident and believe in myself.”

There was a slight noise coming from him and Marinette wanted to kick herself for not noticing he got tears in his eyes until now.

“Chat… “ she called out softly, wanting to apologize, but she didn’t get the chance.

Chat pounced on her, engulfing her in a tight hug. Marinette hugged him right back.

“Thank you, Princess.”

Marinette run her fingers through his hair soothingly. “There’s nothing to thank me for, minou.”


	4. Romeo Romeo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to point out I didnt write this strictly for today. I wrote it out of pettiness because of an asshole anon that came bitching in my tumblr about how cliche I write Marichat (as in I always write the cliche balcony scene. Oh well have a creme cliche Marichat then.) This happened about 2 weeks ago but it fits with today's prompt so yeah

Marinette paced from one end of her balcony to the other, while glaring at the papers in her hands. It was well past midnight and she could be seeping just like Tikki was doing at the moment, in her comfortable bed. But no, she was out, repeating the lines for the stupid play. Why did she let Alya convince her she should be in it. Ah, screw that, why did she let Alya convince her she should try for Juliette’s part out of all things. Why was the school doing a Romeo and Juliette anyway? Did they run out of French plays? And even if they had to do it, couldn’t they do the modern version? Which didn’t require excentric old words no one used anymore?

Marinette groaned exasperatedly, before trying another line. Trying to sound sad she recited.

“The only man I love is the son of the only man I hate! I saw him too early without knowing who he was, and I found out who he was too late! Love is a monster for making me fall in love with my worst enemy.”

Marinette let her shoulders drop. That sounded lame even to her ears. Honestly, how was she supposed to make that sound sincere? She was a bad actress, she knew it. The only way she could pull off that line was if Adrien’s father was Hawkmoth or something. Which was ridiculous, of course. Honestly, she should just give up on this, Alya would get over it.

“But soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliette is the sun.”

Marinette turned around, startled to see Chat Noir on the chimney. With all the feline grace he possessed, he jumped on the lower one. Marinette was wonderstruck when she noticed his look. He seemed to be really into it.

“Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon, who is already sick and pale with grief, that thou, her maid, art far more fair than she. Be not her maid since she is envious. Her vestal livery is but sick and green, and none but fools do wear it. Cast it off!” Marinette watched flabbergasted as Chat tip toped on the side, careful to not kick her plants while gesticulating wildly, emotion raw in his voice. Extending his hand towards her, he continued. “It is my lady. Oh, it is my love.”

Marinette almost yelled in panic as Chat Noir let himself fall over the edge, but stopped just in time when she heard his voice continuing with the lines. Her eyes trailed across the railing of the balcony as she followed the sound of his voice. And just then Chat appeared again over the railing.

“As daylight doth a lamp. Her eye in heaven would through the airy region stream so bright that birds would sing and think it were not night.” Marinette stood frozen in amazement as Chat stepped towards her. She was captivated and she wouldn’t even bother lying. It was impressive. Not only the fact that her dear partner knew the whole damn monolog of Romeo, but also the way he recited it. It truly made her feel like she was watching one of the most skilled actors putting on a show just for her.

“See how she leans her cheek upon her hand. Oh, that I were a glove upon that hand.” Marinette looked up in surprise as Chat leaned towards her, his next words being whispered. “ That I might touch that cheek.” one gloved finger caressed her cheek gently.

“Oh, my.” Marinette wasn’t even sure if it was her gasping that out loud. Chat got awfully close, but she didn’t mind it, not quite. Marinette realized, she didn’t quite appreciate how nice Chat’s eyes were, even with the cat-like look, they were complementing beautifully his blond hair. She leaned in without really realizing. Not until she captured his lips.

Chat melted against her. It was so much better than that kiss on Valentine’s Day. It was no rush to break a curse or run to detransform. And she could appreciate so much better the softness of his lips and the faint taste of mint. Chat wrapped one arm around her waist bringing her closer. Marinette sighed against his lips. She felt warm and it was such a simply pleasant sensation, their lips against each other.

Marinette let out a grunt of annoyance once they broke apart. It took them a couple of seconds to stare at each other before they jumped away. It finally seemed to drown on them what they had done.

“I um…er….”

“I got a little… um.”

“And you were…”

“And you just…’

They both rubbed their necks awkwardly, while glancing at each other. Marinette decided she won’t let the awkwardness ruin this night which just took a wonderful turn.

“Do you… do you want to stay for milk and cookies?” she glanced at Chat, waiting for his response.

He smiled shyly, a little blush appearing on his cheeks. “I’d love to.”


	5. Baton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and silly, but oh well

Marinette found Chat’s cat tendencies quite cute and funny most of the time. Key word: most of the time. Right now wasn’t one of those times. Chat was in a ready to pounce pose, his ass in the air and his eyes focusing. Focusing on what, you may wonder? On her new red yarn! See, those were the moments when she loathed the damn cat tendencies. Thinking fastly Marinette noticed Chat’s baton lying on the ground. She sidestepped quickly, grabbing it and calling him.

“Oh, kitty, kitty, kitty.” she waved the baton, hoping it would work. “Come here chaton, chaton, chaton.”

It had, indeed, attracted his attention. Chat turned to her and fell on his ass in the motion.

Marinette threw the baton across the room. “Go, Chat, bring it back!” she clapped her hands as well, to get him to do it.

There was a second of silence before Chat let out a roar of indignation. “I can’t believe it, Marinette. How could you even possibly think, treating me like…. like a dog….is a good decision? I’m not talking with you anymore."

Marinette winched. Okay, maybe it had been a bad idea and she had to think of something else. But she knew how to solve this problem. She kneeled next to Chat and pulled him into a hug. He huffed, obviously trying to pretend he wasn’t enjoying the hug. Marinette rolled her eyes, before giving him a long and wet kiss on the cheek. When she was done Chat had gone redder than her Ladybug’s suit.

“So do you forgive me, minou?”

Marinette couldn’t help but giggle as Chat blurted out some gibberish before nodding furiously.


	6. Game Night

Video game night at Marinette’s was a normal thing by now. And Chat could easily say he loved it, even if Marinette was kicking his ass most of the time. It was fun and even if he would never admit it aloud he loved how passionate Marinette became about video games. There was a determination in her eyes that was simply endearing. Not to mention sometimes she still stuck her tongue out in concentration and it was, well, adorable. And the fact that she aways provided snacks was, naturally, an advantage.

“Yes!” Marinette shouted victoriously as she kicked his ass at Mario Kart for the nth time. She even did a happy little victory dance in her chair and Chat gulped. Too. Damn. Cute. To. Handle.

Honestly, he wasn’t too sure what came over him in that moment. But what he knew is that he leaned in his chair, grabbed her shoulders gently and pulled her into a short, sweet kiss. He wasn’t sure who was more surprised, him or Marinette. He gulped, before giving her what was probably the most awkward smile ever.

“Oh, did you hear that?”

He took advantage of the fact that so far, Marinette’s only reaction was blink at him. Getting up, he made his way towards the stairs. “I think someone called me.”

Marinette finally seemed to come back to reality. “Chat.”

He knew that tone. That tone meant he will be cat barbecue if he didn’t move faster. “Get here, Chat.”

Marinette rushed up the stairs after him, but he already jumped on the balcony. “I think it was my mother calling me for dinner.”

“You told me your mother was dead, you mangy stray!” Marinette shouted after him, but by the time she got on the balcony Chat Noir was already running across the rooftops. She glared while her gaze followed his figure disappearing in the distance.

“Oh, méchant chaton, just wait till I get my hands on that lovely ass of yours. You’ll see then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> méchant chaton = naught kitty


	7. Happy Pawing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was short on ideas for this prompt and I think it show lol

Marinette looked over her sketch with a critical eye. She may need to change the type of sleeves to something else.

*flop*

She gave Chat a pointed look and he stopped immediately, giving her an innocent smile. He had been acting oddly the whole night. Maybe the spring air was bad for him or something. She returned her attention to the sketch, adding another print detail to the skirt when she felt it again.

*flop flop*

“Chat!” she growled, glaring at her companion. He hid his face behind a pillow.

She thought he finally stopped pawing at her pigtails and leave her to design in peace. Thought being the key word.

*flop*

“That’s it!”

Five minutes and a Chat with his hands tied later, Marinette began picking colours for her last design. She was just deciding between a blue or a lilac, when she felt Chat’s breath on her shoulder. Oh, well, he may be interested in the designs. Well, Marinette discovered seconds later that she was wrong.

“Oh my fucking God, Chat! Did you just bite my pigtails?”

If she could have looked over her shoulder she would have noticed Chat smiling sheepishly with her left pigtail still in his mouth.


	8. Fashion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes dat Marichat cliche that I don’t regret writing, whadupp

Chat swore he didn't intend to see it. He was a perfect gentleman, thank you very much. Honestly, it started like any other night. Transform, fast patrol and then go to Marinette for sweets and video games or movie night.

“Oh, Princess! Given it is the Disney movie night can we watch Arist… WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?!”

Chat Noir never heard Marinette giving such a blood-curdling scream in his whole life. Chat’s brain was something between short-circuited and trying to come with a plan. So he did the first thing that came to his mind. He grabbed her blanket and jumped off the loft with the bed. What he didn’t expect was for Marinette to start throwing whatever object was in hand reach at him. He managed to dodge most of them, but damn if Marinette didn’t have a good aim. He was pretty sure he will end up with some bruises in the morning. But he didn’t stop until he reached Marinette and wrapped her in the blanket burrito style.

They stood a couple of minutes in silence and blushing until Chat decided to speak.

“So… uh… me themed… underwear.”

He never saw Marinette blush this much around his superhero self. “I had to try to make underwear at some point. I just used a theme I was familiar wth. And it is your fault for peeping, tomcat!”

“I’m sorry, I swear I didn’t mean to.” he apologized and Marinette crossed her arms under the blanket.

“Fine, I forgive you.” she narrowed her eyes. “This time.”

“Why, thank you, thank you very much. Oh, and by the way, Princess?”

“What is it, Chat?”

“Your abs are to die for!”


	9. Bell Collar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is sort of lame, but oh well.

It had been distracting him the whole day at school. At first, he didn’t realize what was off about Marinette that day. But there was… something. Something that wasn’t there every day. Something that threw off his groove because he knew it was out of place, even if it wasn;t wrong. He only realized it later that night when he went to visit her. She still didn’t change from her day clothes.

“Hello, there Chaton.” Marinette called as he entered her room through the trap door. “Did you come for sweets again.”

Chat made a bow, before strutting to her, taking her hand in his and kissing her knuckles. “Ah, but the sweetest thing in the whole of Paris is before my own two eyes.”

Marinette rolled her eyes fondly and covered her mouth to prevent a giggle from escaping.

“Well, don’t you like to compliment me? So I assume… Chat? Chat. Hey, Chat?” Marinette waved her hand in front of him. He just stood frozen in place, his eyes zeroing on her neck. What in the world?

“The world towards Chat Noir.” Marinette sing songed while snapping her fingers in front of him.

Chat lifted a shaking hand, pointing with his index towards her neck as his face was becoming redder every second. “B.. b..be… bell.”

Marinette barely got time to realize he was talking about her choker which was inspired by his look (black with a small golden bell) before Chat fainted, collapsing in her arms.

Oh well, seems like their video games night was canceled.


	10. What if

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gift for @squirrellygirlart on tumblr cause she came with the idea for the au and i couldnt resist

“What if… I was an actual Princess?”

It was one of those nights when Marinette got tired of kicking ass at Mario Kart and they weren’t in the mood for a movie. So they just played a board game until they got bored and then began playing something like truth or dare or never did I ever. The last game was called ‘what if’ and it was mostly for funny, imaginary situation, given Chat couldn’t reveal too much about his personal life.

Chat tapped his chin thoughtfully. “I think if you would be an actual princess, everybody in the kingdom will love you for your kindness and you will have a long prosperous reign.”

Marinette smiled. “Thanks for the vote of confidence, kitty. Your turn.”

“What if I… was a stripper?”

There was a second of silence before Marinette’s flabbergasted expression turned into amusement and she burst out laughing. Chat pouted.

“Oh my god, please Chat. You want to pull that smooth flirt attitude off but you are just a sweet dork with puns and flirting lines from anime. I can’t see you as a stripper.”

Chat looked downright offended. With a huff, he got up and extended his baton until it looked like a pool that reached the ceiling of her room. He fixed it in place before going to her computer, opening YouTube and putting one the classic striptease song. 

Saying Marinette was taken by surprise when Chat began to dance sexily while unzipping his suit, was a misunderstanding. She was in complete shock. Her jaw hit the floor as soon Chat climbed onto the pole. He was actually good. No, not good. He was great! What the actual hell when did Chat learned to do pole dance? Let alone do it that well. 

As he was busy dancing while making seductive faces at her, Marinette found herself blushing. A lot. She even tried to use her pigtails to cover her face and miserably failed. Chat gripped the pole with his thighs before letting himself on his back and winking at her while licking his lips. As he kept dancing, Marinette unconsciously reached for the monopoly board. The next thing she knew was that she was throwing banknotes in his direction.

Chat let go of the pole with one hand and caught on of the banknotes. “Monopoly money? Really?”

“Well, excuse me for not being a billionaire to be able to pay you in actual euro.”

“You can always pay me in cookies and affection, purrincess.” he rolled his hips against the pole while blowing her a kiss.

“You’ll have to deal with the monopoly money until I go down for sweets.”

“Deal.”

Marinette pulled her favourite pink cat themed sunglasses out of a drawer and put them on as she kept showering Chat in monopoly money.

Well, the night certainly took an interesting turn.


	11. Age up Marinette

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is by far my worst prompt so far, but it is eurovison day, so...

Chat wasn’t sure what to expect when Marinette was hit by an akuma. He was worried at first, because he hadn’t been fast enough to help her. The akuma run down the street and turned around corner, but Chat wanted to check on Marinette before anything else When he reached her, he expected her to be laying on the ground injured. He didn’t expect, her to get up on her own. He certainly didn’t expect her to look like this.

“Chat?” she called out while rubbing her head.

He could only stare.

“Kitty, are you okay?”

He wasn't. He must be blushing like crazy. Marinette had always been really, really pretty. But this grown-up was downright gorgeous.

“What is it? Chat, you are drooling.”

“No regrets.” he said with a silly smile while he was pretty sure he was indeed drooling all over the place. If this would have been an anime, he would have heart eyes. In the back of his mind, he heard a voice sounding very much like Ladybug telling him to go after the akuma, but honestly, who got time for that when a goddess was standing before him?

“Chat!” older Marinette snapped.

“Yes, madame?” he said, barely keeping fro drooling some more.

“Go after the akuma, you silly cat.” she said pointing in the direction where the akuma went.

Chat’s expression changed to a pout. “Fineeee.”

Marinette huffed as her partner rushed away. Silly cat. She was about to go to transform too when she caught her reflection in the window of a shop. 

Huh, pixie cut looked nice on her.


	12. Sleepover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm projecting so much on Mari in this one lmao. I'm sleep deprived

Marinette felt like hell. Her head was pounding, her stomach was aching and it put her in a mood close to barfing. Her eyes were starting to get watery because of exhaustion and she could barely keep them open. With a frustrated sigh, she crawled herself up the stairs to her loft. Chat had been with her, busy playing some random otome game on his baton, but when Marinette reached her bed, she saw he was out cold, sleeping peacefully on her bed.

"Wakey, wakey, minou." she called out, trying not to sound too much like a zombie.

Chat Noir just snored loudly.

She should probably wake him up. Send him home. Yeah, that's what she was supposed to do. After she lays down. Ah, her pillow was so soft and her bed was so comfortable and Chat purring so relaxing. Right, she should wake him up.

"Soft kitty." Marinette nuzzled his neck. "Wake kitty." unconsciously, Chat wrapped and arm around her waist pulling her closer. Marinette's eyes closed for good this time. "Purr, purr purr" she mumbled.

Just five minutes. She will wake him in five minutes. She will also get up in five minutes. Her eyes just needed a small break. She will be up and about immediately.

Needless to say, the previous sentences were pure bullshit. Marinette was out cold in five seconds flat, cuddling Chat Noir. Meanwhile, two figures appeared in the room and loomed over the bed, beginning to snap pictures. Without the blitz, of course. They were pros. 

Tom and Sabine exchanged a knowing look. Honestly, if Marinette wanted to have her superhero secret boyfriend over she could have just asked. She had no subtility when it came to hiding people in her room. But they won't drop the truth bomb on her. It was better to let Marinette do things in her own rhythm.

"We are saving the pictures for their wedding?"

"Naturally."


	13. Sin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is weak, but Im tired ad sorry for it being late.

Adrien groaned as he tried to open his eyes. In all honesty, he didn’t want to. Really didn’t want to. The bed was smelling so nice, like jasmine and vanilla and something sweet so… so Marinette. Wait… Marinette?

His eyes snapped open and his right hand instinctively reached for his mask. Still there. Good. Did he fall asleep in Marinette’s room? Damn. He hoped he didn’t get her in trouble or something. He looked at the skylight, blinking in surprise. It was still night. Huh, did that mean he slept for little? He certainly hoped so, he didn’t want to take advantage of her hospitality. Just when he was about to get up the trap door opened. Luckily, it was only Marinette. Wearing a pink bathrobe. 

Huh, that was a little bit weird. 

It was even weirder when Marinette glanced up in his direction and smirked devilishly. That was… not normal. He was acquitted with Marinette’s smirks, but never in his life was he the receiver of that type of smirk. It was a little bit unnerving. Marinette seemed pretty aware of that. In under thirty seconds, she was already up in the loft. 

“Hey, Princess, what are you doing?”

He tensed up as Marinette climbed onto the bed and crawled over him, pushing him on his back. Her smirk turned predatory. “You.”

Something was definitely wrong in the city of Paris. Was there some akuma running wild and it somehow affected Marinette? Cause there was no way in hell, Marinette Dupain-Cheng would do anything like crawling on top of him and kissing his neck. They were just friends. That was all. And any other day he would have pushed her off him But she went for the neck and he was already a little bit too fond of neck kissing and especially neck biting, even without the cat miraculous effects that made his neck extra sensitive.

A low moan rolled past his lips as Marinette sucked on his skin, most likely living a mark. He closed his eyes, drowning in the sensation of pure bliss that was Marinette’s body against him and her mouth on his neck. He should really stop her. He should. In a short while. God, she could really work wonders with that tongue.

“Minou.” Marinette called out. “Wake up, minou.”

But he didn’t want to open his eyes, not when this sensation was so good.

“Chat, wake up!” the next thing she knew was that he got splashed by a water bottle on the face.

He woke up startled, only to notice Marinette looking at him with a raised eyebrow and a spray bottle for plants in her hand. And she was fully clothed.

“Sorry for the sudden wake-up call, but you seemed really caught in that dream and I… are you okay, Chat? You look awfully red.”

He gulped. He just had an almost sex dream about his friend. He just dropped back, covering his face with a pillow and groaning.

What was his life?


	14. Age up Chat

Marinette was used to have late nights, especially when she was working on commissions. It was one of those nights. As Marinette was finishing knitting a scarf, she heard a commotion from her balcony. Tikki was still sleeping soundly on her pillow so Marinette glanced at the ceiling thoughtfully. Yeah, she could handle a random thief. Grabbing a wonderful hard wood bat she bought from a street market Marinette made her way carefully up the stairs and pushed the skylight open. She moved as fast as she could, jumping at the intruder and placing a couple of good hits. The man (he was obviously a man judging by the frame) gave a couple of indignant noises as he tried to defend himself.

“Not again, why are you always doing this to me?”

Marinette stopped dead in her tracks when she noticed just who she was hitting. 

“Oh my God, Chat Noir! I’m so… sorry?”

This was Chat Noir, but it wasn’t her Chat Noir. He was obviously older, with his hair longer and put in a messy ponytail. He was much taller than her Chat, he was easily 1,95. His jaw was more defined and his body more muscled and… he was insanely hot. Not that her Chat wasn’t hot, but while hers was cookies just taken out of the oven hot, this older Chat was lava during volcano eruption hot. Okay Marinette, get a grip, he was hot, but he could be dangerous. She pointed at him with her bat.

“Explain.” she growled.

Chat blinked at her in surprise, but then his lips curled in a fond and (dare she say it?) loving smile. "Time-related akuma, sweet princess. I will probably be back before you know it."

Marinette narrowed her eyes. She could believe it was an akuma doing. And he used the nickname he had for her and it isn't something an akuma would know, so he couldn't be a fake. Marinette lowered her bat. "Wanna join me? I'm pretty sure I have some ice cream cake left in the fridge."

Chat's, incredibly gorgeous, face lit up. "Of course! See, that's one of the many reasons why I married you."

The bat fell out of Marinette's hands.

"You WHAT?"


	15. Something sweet

The first time she offered Chat a buttered croissant, he ate it under one minute. Marinette was afraid he would choke and die on her. Imagine what would have been if one half of Paris’ superheroes duo was killed by a damn croissant.

The first time when she gave him cookies, he inhaled a whole damn plate in two minutes and had crumbs all over his suit. It was kind of cute.

The first time when she gave him profiteroles he hugged her leg the entire time and kept wishing her all the good things in the world while shoving them in his mouth.

And when she brought him a Saint Honoré for the first time, Chat honestly looked like he was close to crying. He pulled Marinette in his lap and cuddled her against his chest the entire time whole shoving the damn dessert in his mouth and eventually crying. He actually started crying because he enjoyed that damn dessert so much.

At this point, Marinette believed he was either on a no sugar diet or simply had too much of a sweet tooth for his own good. 

“Oh, princess!”

Speaking of the devil. Think of the cat and it comes sniffing after sweets, most likely. She turned to him. “What’s up, minou? Do you want something sweet?”

Chat strutted towards her and stopped close enough so she could feel his breath on her face. “Oh, yes, I do. But not a pastry this time. Just something as sweet”

His eyes dropped to her lips before meeting hers again and wiggling his eyebrows. Marinette looked entirely unimpressed. Did he watch another anime and needed someone to practice the flirting lines on? Oh well, if that’s how he wanted to play, so be it. She smirked.

“Then I can’t keep my poor kitty starved, now can I?”

He didn’t have time to respond, because Marinette grabbed his bell and pulled him into a passionate kiss. You could guess Chat.exe has stopped working. He didn’t expect this. Not at all. Holy shit, Marinette kissed like a pro. And she tasted like vanilla and strawberries. To add icing on the cake, Marinette got a good grip on him and pulled him in a dip. And when she considered she had kissed him enough (though she wouldn’t mind more, not that she would ever admit it out loud) she broke the kiss and smirked down at him.

“Was that sweetness enough for you, mon chaton?”

She swore she had never seen anybody turn that red.


	16. Flowers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter turned wild

Marinette noticed Chat acting oddly lately. Specifically in the last four days. She could figure something was wrong. And she was right. But she only got the confirmation the next day when she was out in the park with Alya. A man in a tuxedo came to her and asked if she was Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

“Um… yes?” she said unsurely because isn’t like strangers come and ask you for your name every day.

“Alright boys, over here!” he shouted over his shoulder.

Marinette’s jaw hit the ground as four delivery men came with a huge bouquet of red roses forming a huge heart while the juliet roses were forming the words _Je t'aime_. 

“Delivery for a Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng, sign here please.” 

Marinette signed, without taking her eyes of the bouquet. There were how many roses in that? One hundred? Honestly, she could have signed for giving up her firstborn to a which and she wouldn’t have known. Once the delivery guys gave her a huge bouquet, which required both her and Alya to hold with both hands the man in the tuxedo approached her again.

“An ode for the, I quote, ‘Purrincess’.” he cleared his throat before he took a couple of steps back and took… was that a violin?

Marinette blinked in surprise as a quartet of strings began playing ‘Carelss Whisper’. Meanwhile, Alya was trying to record the whole thing while giving her a look that screamed ‘we will talk about this later’.

She will skin that damn cat boy.

\------

“Oh, Purrincess, how are you on this fine… ouch.” Marinette watched unimpressed as Chat fell from her loft because of the pillow she threw seconds earlier. He got up without a trouble and faked a sob. “My Princess is hurting me, I feel betrayed.”

Marinette glared.

“So… you didn’t like the surprise?”

“Chat, do you have any idea how awkward it is to have a quartet of strings playing you a romantic song in the middle of the damn park? And these roses?” she pointed at the huge floral arrangement which occupied most of her floor. “How did you even think I could explain it?”

“Secret admirer?” he suggested, trying to look sheepish.

Marinette was about to give him a sassy reply when a voice from downstairs stopped her.

“Sweetie, if that is your secret boyfriend as him how many layers would he like the wedding cake to be. And if he would also like a croquembouche.”

Chat cupped his hands around his mouth and answered in her stead. “Yes to the croquembouche and seven layers, please. You are the best parents in law I could ever ask for.”

“We got you, son!” Tom called from downstairs as well.

Marinette facepalmed. How was this happening to her?


	17. Balcony Visits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just for the record, the drabbles aren't in order. So this is like in the beginning of the relationship or smt

The first time when Marinette found her cookies missing, she knew something was wrong. She just went into her bedroom to pick another piece of cotton for the shirt she worked on. She didn't expect to find the almost full plate of cookies empty by the time she came back. She looked around cautiously, wondering if that was some sort of hunger akuma or something. She just shrugged it off. Isn't like she was especially hungry. She was living above a bakery for screaming out loud. If she wanted cookies she could get them anytime she wanted. She would have honestly forgotten about it. 

If something similar wouldn't have happened the next day. And the next. And a whole week after. Yes, something was rotten in Paris. So Marinette decided to do the most logical thing. Set a trap. So that's what she did.

It was just another night on her balcony, working on a skirt she wanted to do for a while now, while a large piece of cheesecake was waiting untouched on her little table. As she planned, Marinette went back in her room, pretending to get a supply. And then, with all the subtility she could possess, she sneaked back up and burst through the trapdoor.

... to find Chat Noir stuffing his face with cheesecake.

She crossed her arms and smirked. "Well, well, well. Seems like Alya was right. I do have a stray cat visiting my balcony and stealing the food."

Chat Noir tried to smile sheepishly, but his full mouth prevented it.

Marinette shook her head fondly. "Honestly, if you wanted sweets you could have just ask."

He looked rather ashamed of that. Until Marinette smiled. "So tell me, what would you like for tomorrow?"

"I can come tomorrow?" he asked after he finally swallowed that huge bite.

Marinette reached instinctively to scratch him under his chin. "Yes."

And in that second, Chat looked happier than she had ever seen him.


	18. Rejection

In the years when he visited Marinette, he found her in multiple states. From excitement to sleep deprivation to anger. At this point, he was sure he saw it all. But as it seemed he was wrong. He had never seen Marinette s broken as now. She was curled in a ball in her bed, her eyes red and puffy from crying. He just scooted closer to her and hugged her. Marinette wrapped her hands around him and hid her face in his shoulder. He didn't know how much it would help, but he could give it a try. Chat started purring, reassuringly, while he held her close. 

"Do I have to cataclysm someone?" he asked after a while, his fingers running soothingly through Marinette's hair.

She snorted. "Too many people."

"What happened? If you want to tell me, of course."

Marinette looked up at Chat, but didn't move out of his arms. "I got the answer from IFA. I got rejected. And it just... took a toll on me."

"Marinette... " she bit her lips obviously trying to keep from crying again as Chat took her face in his hands. "Maye IFA just wasn't for you. Actually, screw that, it sure wasn't if they refused your portfolio. There is Istituto Marangoni and there is ESMOND which is miles better."

"But what if they won't accept me either." Marinette looked down. "What if I'm not actually good at all and my pace isn't in the fashion world?"

Chat lifted her chin gently. "Marinette, don't you have an online shop?"

"A very little one."

"Just answer me, please."

"Yes."

"Do you still get a couple of orders, even in the dryest weeks?"

"Well, yes."

"So people like our clothes and buy them. Remember what you told me when you started the whole online store deal?"

Marinette smiled a little. She had been so, so happy back when she started the online store. "That I want to make clothes and see people like them and enjoy wearing them".

"Exactly. And you don't need any damn fashion school for that. So head up Princess, your crown is falling."

Marinette pulled him into another tight hug. "Thank you, Chat. You are the best."

"Anytime, Marinette."


	19. Identity Reveal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, not what you probably expected. Also, it like super SUPER short.

Marinette thought it was a little bit strange when she found the first letter. She found it in her bag, which only added to the weirdness. It was a cute envelope, with some really beautifully painted flowers on it. Marinette was honestly surprised to find it was a note written to her about how a certain secret admirer would like to know her better. She cold have been a little freaked out, but she was a romantic, a hopeless one at times. She thought it was cute. 

And what was even more surprising was that the letters kept coming. Lately, she had been finding them mostly in her room and on her balcony. Anybody else would have been freaked out. But Marinette wasn't any person out there. She has ridden a dragon. And a hair dryer. She jumped in a T-rex's mouth. She could deal with a bunch of almost love letters. In fact, she dealt with them by answering them. And it turned in a conversation with letters in cute envelopes with doodles and stickers and a love for out sassying the other. Marinette was enjoying it greatly, but she decided it was the time to put an end to it and uncover this so called 'secret admirer'.

It was a late night, when a dark figure sneaked in Marinette's room, tiptoeing to her desk and placing an envelope there.

"AHA!"

Chat bit on his tail to keep from screaming as he whipped around. The lamp next to the chaise was just turned on, while Marinette sat down, in her fluffy pink pajamas while petting a cat plushie. 

"Hey, Princess." Chat waved awkwardly. "Fancy seeing you here."

Marinette giggled. "You really need to work on your subtility, minou."

"So... you knew it was me all the time?"

Marinette rolled her eyes. "Unless a pigeon was flirting with me, I doubt there is anybody in Paris who could climb on my balcony and left letters there."

Chat was about to say something, but Marinette interrupted him ."So, secret admirer, wanna cuddle?"

Chat's eyes lit up. "You bet!"


	20. Night on the town

When Chat landed on the rooftop next to her, Marinette was really glad Tikki flew in her purse just moments before.She had to run fast after she cleansed the akuma, it had been a really close all and she ended up on a roof. Chat saw her too, apparently.

“Hello, Purrincess.” he made a curt bow, before taking her hand and kissing her knuckles. “I see you got stranded by the akuma. And I as your loyal knight, will escort you to your tower and protect you along the way.”

Marinette raised an eyebrow, before glancing over her shoulder. There wasn’t such a long distance. Only 500 meters from her home and it was easier going over the rooftops anyway. And it was dusk. She could work with it.

“So what do you say about it, Princess?”

Marinette turned her eyes back to him and her lips curled in a smirk. The look obviously took Chat by surprise.

“You know what, Chat. I’ll race you there.”

Chat looked confused only for it to morph into horror as Marinette turned around and sprinted across the rooftop doing a handspring and landing gracefully on a chimney. To be honest, Chat wasn’t sure if he should be terrified for her or turned on. Just then she looked over her shoulder with a confident smirk. And then she winked.

Turned on was it.

He was pulled out by his little attraction induced trance when Marinette disappeared behind the chimney.

“Princess, wait!” 

He was also a little bit, but actually a fucking lot terrified. Because not only was a civilian racing him across rooftops, but said civilian was also known for her clumsiness and ability to trip over air. This was not good for his health. As quickly as he could, he began running after her. And after he passed that chimney he was surprised to find Marinette a couple of meters ahead of him. Not only was she actually managing the whole running over the rooftops part, she was pulling off some tricks that were more for showing off than for helping her in this race. Chat was pleasantly surprised. Ad maybe just a little… what was the word? Enticed. Yeah, that was it. Marinette somersaulting through air and looking so happy and carefree was quite the sight and it made his heart beat faster 

As for Marinette, well, she might have gained a parkour obsession in the last couple of months. It just started out of curiosity, how would it be to run over the rooftops without the Ladybug suit. At first, she just got over the chimney of her house. Then the next night after another. And another. And so on till she crossed the whole building. And after that, she began trying to scale the next building. It was refreshing. And f she didn’t know the rooftops of Paris, then no one did. She heard Chat’s steps close behind her and laughed. There was no way she will let him win. Her eyes focused on the gap between two buildings that she needed to jump over. 

“MARINETTE NO!”

Chat felt his heart stop as Marinette jumped off the building. He forgot how to breathe as she rolled through the air. And when she landed on the building safely, he almost sighed in relief. Until he saw her rolling across the roof. What if she got hurt? Fuck, why wasn’t he faster? What if she injured herself badly? What if she broke something? What if she got a concussion? His mental question spree was cut short as Marinette stood up gracefully and obviously not injured. Then she blew him a kiss.

“Come on, cat boy! Don’t give me unfair advantages.”

Chat blinked before jumping as well. Marinette gave him a confident smile before beginning to run again, Chat hot on her tail. He had to admit, they got chemistry when it came to parkouring over Paris’ rooftops. It was sort of familiar, but he couldn’t pinpoint why. And while the whole race was fun, the fact that Marinette had such a cute ass to stare at as he tried to catch with her totally helped. Not that he ever stared at her super cute ass, no.

“I win!” Marinette declared victoriously when she landed on her balcony, Chat doing the same just seconds later. She turned around to face him. “So what do you think about this princess’ skills, my knight?” she asked playfully before ringing his bell.

Chat felt his face going red. “Marry me.”

“What?”

“What?”


	21. Akuamtized Marinette

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This akuma Marinette idea reallyyyyy needs work, it is totally random but meh.

Chat suck in a breath as he watched the scene unfolding before his eyes.The many people caught in the akuma's trance were quickly engulfed by flames and turned into soldiers kneeling down and swearing loyalty to her. So far he gathered she had mind control powers along with this trick of making a personal army. 

Marinette.

He clenched his jaw. Where in the world was Ladybug? He had waited for her for half an hour now and it was driving him insane. She must have had seen n akuma was on the loose and a strong one at that. His tail twitches anxiously as he took another glance down. He couldn't wait anymore. This was Marinette, he had to do something. He took a deep breath and jumped off the building, landing gracefully in the middle of the street. The many soldiers were ignoring him, not even looking in his direction. But the akuma stopped walking.

"Marinette." he called, his voice echoing through the dead silent street.

He heard a snort. When she turned around, Chat bit his tongue to keep from gasping. She didn't even have a mask on like other akumas. The only visible difference was that she was paler than usual. But that aside, one would never guess there was an akuma before them. Just Marinette in a beautiful red and golden dress. 

"I have a title, Chat Noir. It is Princesse Phénix. Marinette is no longer here."

 _Oh, I doubt that_ , Chat thought as he began walking towards her, slowly.

"Are you going to fight me?" the akuma asked, the red and black cape of her dress floating in the wind, making it look almost like she had wings. She was breathtaking, ut he didn't have time to write an ode to her beauty right now. She needed his help.

"I'm not here to fight you, Princess." she raised an eyebrow as Chat got closer and made a curt bow. "I am here to declare my loyalty. After all, I was your first knight." he got on one knee and bowed his head, hoping this plan will work. He tried to not tense up very much as she walked towards him, stopping only centimeters away.

"Stand up."

He did as she ordered, not quite sure what to expect. He certainly didn't expect the loving look. She cupped his face gently and began stroking his cheeks. 

"Minou. My loyal kitten."

There was a tenderness in her voice that surprised him even further. That was Marinette. Not Princesse Phénix. He needed to help her. His eyes scanned her fastly, trying to figure out where the akuma could be. Not the dress for sure. And she had no jewelry on, besides her signature earrings. Could those be? They didn't look different at all. His eyes locked on the golden phoenix headpiece. More specifically, on a ribbon that had no place being there. He returned his gaze to her eyes, still glancing at him lovingly and he put on his best smile.

"Can this loyal kitty get a kiss, ma princesse?"

He tried to not get distracted when Marinette lips touched his. She tasted like vanilla and strawberries and he wondered for a second if that was the case when she wasn't an akuma as well. But he didn't have time for that. He wrapped his right arm around her waist, pulling her closer as he lifted his left to her hair, untying the ribbon as well as he could. She didn't seem to notice, as she still kissed him. Bringing the ribbon behind her back, he broke the kiss.

"Chat?" she asked in pure confusion. He could have sworn it was as if the akuma effect wore off. 

He snapped the ribbon open and to his surprise, a white butterfly flew out and a swarm of ladybugs engulfed Marinette, making her outfit and complexion return to normal before going along the street and turning everyone else back to normal. What in the world was that? How could this happen?

"Chat?"

He glanced down to see Marinette frowning and looking around confused and even a little bit dizzy. She was back! He grasped her shoulders, making sure she won't fall over. He gave her what could possibly be the biggest smile ever before pulling her into a tight hug.

"Welcome back, Marinette."


	22. Rooftop make out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, I'm trying to outcrack myself

"There is no way in hell that actually works." Marinette pointed out to her computer screen where two models were making out on a Parisian rooftop in what seemed a really uncomfortable position.

"You can't know that." Chat argued.

"Look, that position looks uncomfortable as fuck, there is no way a hot make-out session could happen in those circumstances. That's why these pretentious perfume commercials suck. They are impractical."

Chat crossed his arms and huffed, his inner model turning defensive about the pretentiousness of perfume commercials. "You never tried it so you can't know."

Marinette stopped dead in her tracks. Chat gulped. She got that look that he knew meant she was up for a challenge.

"Move your leather clad sexy ass on the balcony. Now."

Chat gulped and did as ordered while trying to not make a dance of joy because of the fact that Marinette just admitted she thought his ass was sexy. Once they were on the balcony, Marinette moved some of her plants to allow for space. She climbed next to one of the chimneys. She laid herself o her back, letting her body from the waist down hang parallel to the wall, similar to the girl in the commercial. Chat came next to her.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Make out with me!" she ordered and Chat did. To prove that there could be a hot make out session while in pretentious perfume commercial type of poses. And not because he liked Marinette and wanted to make out with her for a while now.

He had to admit, it was a little bit hard. Their noses were colliding weirdly and it was a little hard to align their lip. And while he knew he wasn't the most experimented kisser out there, he liked to think he wasn't that bad that it made Marinette push his face away just moments after he tried to use some tongue in the kiss. Now he just wished they had a normal make out session, on the chaise instead of this. At least he could read Marinette's expression properly then.

"Was it that bad?" his ears dropped.

Marinette raised (lowered? she was upside down after all) an eyebrow. "Chat, you almost stuck your tongue in my nose."

There was a moment of silence.

"Okay, you were right, it is impractical."


	23. SIN II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could have sworn I updated this last night. I have no idea what happened that it didnt update. So sorry for the accidental delay.

Marinette bit her lip. She had always been a lover of beautiful imagines and frankly, Chat laid on his back, his hair more of a mess than usually with red cheeks was one lovely sight.

“Mari… “he called out, breathlessly. “Please.”

She giggled. “You look so adorable when you’re begging.”

Chat whined as she began grinding her hips against his, slowly, teasingly. She got a hold of his golden bell and pulled it down, humming happily.

“My, my, isn’t my kitten strong?” the words were accompanied by Marinette caressing his exposed skin, feeling up the lean muscles of his chest.

“Please…” Chat tried to form a coherent sentence, but he obviously had troubles with it and Marinette couldn’t help feeling satisfied by the fact that she was the one who put him in that state.

Marinette leaned forward, propping her elbows on either side of Chat. “You know what, minou?” her lips brushed against his, her tongue darting forwards just enough to tease. “You’ve been so sweet so I’ll indulge you. But firstly, you have to tell me what you want.”

“Wake up…”

Marinette frowned. What?

“Wake up, Princess.”

Her eyes snapped open. She was indeed in her bed and Chat was there too. Except she was leaning against him, her head on his shoulder and he was tapping her shoulder. “Sorry to wake you, Princess, but maybe I should leave.”

Was it a dream? Marinette blinked in confusion before her whole face turned red.

“Princess, are you alright?” Chat looked at her, tilting his head.

Who allowed hi to be this cute? He was making the most adorable expression and he was just so cute in general, and he stuck his tongue out whenever he was concentrating and made this cute awkward smile that wanted to be smug when he wasn’t sure how to respond and even when he was a little shit he was just so…

“I want to fuck you.”

Chat’s ears and tail shot up. “What?

Marinette snapped out of the Chat trance when she realized what she said. She scrambled to cover her slip up. “I SAID I WANT TO DECK YOU. THIS IS SPARTA!“

Marinette cringed as Chat rolled down the stairs in a heap because of her push. She really needed to work on better excuses.


	24. I owe you one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The shortest one so far

Marinette looked so relieved when she finished all the homework she had to catch up on. Being Ladybug really made her fall behind in school and she wanted to catch up with everything these days when she had some time to spare. And use the lack of akumas as much as she could.

"Thank you for the help, Chat." she said looking over her shoulder at him while she put the books on her desk. "I couldn't have finished this without your help."

"It is nothing, I'm always happy to help."

"No, I owe you one." she declared and made her way back to the chaise to sit next to him.

"I like to think of myself as a selfless gentlecat. But, I won't refuse some cookies as a token of gratitude for the help I offered."

Marinette rolled her eyes fondly. "And how many cookies would you like?"

Chat tapped his chin thoughtfully before answering. "I believe a dozen for every task I helped you with would be reasonable."

Marinette made a noise of surprise. "A dozen for every task? Chat, that would mean about twelve dozens of cookies."

"And your point?"

"Chat, that's 144 cookies."

"So?"

Marinette looked at him, with his all serious expression wondering if one could die from cookie overdose.

"You are such a cookie slut." Marinette blurted out.

Chat looked surprised at her before a proud smile appeared on his face. "A title I'll wear with pride."

Needless to say, the next day when she checked his Instagram, Chat had _Cookie Slut™_ in his description.


	25. Akumatized Chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not....quite. I think I didn't really fill this one

Marinette decided this akuma with all her heart. She called herself Aphrodite and apparently her powers consisted of kissing people to turn them into her servants. How lame was to be named after the goddess of love, like how entitled and pretentious. And she totally didn't say that because Chat Nori looked with heart eyes in her direction. The akuma obviously took notice.

"Come on, Chat, snap out of it." 

"No, no, Ladybug, you don't understand." Chat sighed. "She is gorgeous."

Ladybug's jaw hit the ground. Gorgeous?! She looked at the akuma, who had green skin and golden snake like things in her hair. She needed to take this damn cat to an eye control.

"Princess." Chat whispered and began walking towards the akuma.

Marinette was livid. But he only called her princess! What in the world? She needed to do something. "Chat."

He pointedly ignored her and kept walking towards the akuma who got a nasty smile on her face. Chat was still looking at her with heart eyes. He extended his hand forward, reaching for the akuma. "Marinette."

Ladybug looked flabbergasted. Marinette? But she was Marinette. What the actual fuck was going on? It took her five seconds and then she realized what was going on.

"Shit." she cursed under her breath and run around the block and into an alley and destranformed. "Shit, shit, shit." she kept cursing, shoving Tikki in the purse with cookies and running back to where the Akuma and Chat were. In each other arms. Marinette gritted her teeth as she sprinted down the street. Aphrodite had her arms around Chat and he looked at her as if she was his world.

"... give me your ring, please?"

Chat was about to answer her, but he was interrupted. "I don't fucking think so bitch!"

The next thing that happened will shock you. Or not. Marinette punched the akuma in the face, sending her flying to the ground. Chat was taken out of his trance, looking from the akuma with a bloody nose on the ground to Marinette who looked ready to kill.

"Wha...aaaaa." he didn't get the chance to ask what happened, because Marinette lifted him and threw him over her shoulder and began running down the street like heel was on their tails.

"He is mine, you fucking bitch!" she screamed over her shoulder to the obviously confused akuma.

Well, he will get what happened later. At least the view was great. Marinette had a really cute ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case it wasn't clear, the akuma appeared to everybody in the form of the person they were in love it. Unless that person is next to you


	26. Stray

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> had graduation in the morning and prom in 2 hours so I'm like sticking this chapter here really fast

Chat felt betrayed, insulted and he was on the verge of tears.

"Marinette, I can't believe you can do such a thing."

"Chat."

"My Princess, cheating on me like that."

'Chat, please, listen."

"There's nothing to listen to! I never felt so betrayed in my whole life."

'For fuck's sake, can't you understand?"

"Understand? Understand! There's nothing to understand. You had been obviously cheating on me with him!" Chat pointed his finger accusingly to the culprit.

Marinette sighed. This was getting ridiculous.

"You love him, don't you?" Chat asked resigned.

"I attach fastly and you know it. But that doesn't mean I don't love you anymore."

'You still cheated. I thought you were above this."

"Chat." Marinette growled exasperatedly.

"What?"

"It is just a stray cat I took care of, can you not be such a drama queen?"

They both looked at the pretty white cat sitting on Marinette's chaise and looking completely innocent and purring loudly.

"That's it. I'm getting a divorce. And I want custody of the cookies."

Marinette facepalmed.


	27. Baking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but meh. I wasn't really inspired :/

Marinette thought it was a cute idea to teach Chat how to bake. And he seemed eager to learn, so Marinette took advantage of her parents' date night and took over the kitchen. As she came to realize, it wasn't such an inspired idea. Saying the kitchen was a mess was a misunderstanding. It looked like a drunk tornado rolled around looking for food. There was flour, butter, whipped cream dirty plates, bowls and cooking tools broken eggs and so on. She will need a lucky charm to clean this mess. But the look on Chat's face when he finished decorating the mini cakes was worth it. He looked so happy and proud that Marinette's heart was making a happy dance because she managed to bring that huge smile on his face.

"I want you to be the one who tastes my first mini cakes, Princess!" Chat shoved the plate of strawberry and vanilla mini cakes in her face once he finished decorating them.

"Aright, Chaton." she reached for the plate and grabbed one of them. They were messily decorated, but it wasn't that bad for the first time. She took a bite.

And stopped mid chew. It was..... interesting. There was way too much cinnamon in it and the bottom tasted like it was slightly burned. And.. was it salty? Oh God, did Chat mix the sugar with salt b mistake? Yes, apparently he did. She looked at him, seeing how his smile was slowly vanishing and his ears fell. She started chewing fastly, swallowing it while trying to ignore the salty taste. She smiled at Chat.

"It was pretty damn good for a first try!" she announced and his smile reappeared immediately and he gasped in delight.

"You really think so?"

"Yes! Of course, there is always a place for better, but it is a solid beginning."

The next thing Marinette knew was that she was pulled into a tight hug and spun in the air.

'Thank yo so much for teaching me how to bake, Princess." he said once he put her back down and kissed her forehead.

'Anytime, mon minou."


	28. Kiss It Better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chat keeps being a drama queen

"This is a disaster."

"Chat... "

"A tragedy! The greatest tragedy that ever was!"

"Chat."

"I'm dying. This is it. The end of the great Chat Noir."

"Chat!"

"Goodbye, cruel world! Princess, princess, please come here. Thank you for all the cookies and hot chocolate and for the petting. Tell Ladybug I loved her with my whole heart."

Marinette crossed her arms. "Chat, get off the floor and stop being overdramatic. It is just a paper cut."

Chat looked downright offended. "Just a paper cut?! What kind of metahuman are you to not know paper cuts are the worst?" He got up as fast as he could and pointed to his check. "On my beautiful face! My good looks, gone!"

Marinette groaned. "Chat, you are still handsome. A small papercut can't change that."

His ears and tail shot up. Then he got the biggest shit eating grin on his face. "Oh, the princess thinks I'm handsome. Shocking!" he slapped his cheek for emphasis and then winced.

His bottom lip began trembling. "It hurts. Please, Mari, kiss it better."

Marinette rolled her eyes, but still kissed his cheek. "Happy?"

Chat didn't bother to answer, just wrapped his arms around her waist and began to purr.


	29. The argument

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meh

"Princess, you know I value you and your opinions. But this time you are wrong."

"Chat. My sweet, generally well opinioned Chat. If there is anybody in this damn room who is wrong, it's you."

"No, Princess, you see, I am right because... "

"You aren't right. At all."

"Yes, I am."

"No, you aren't."

"Yes, I am!"

"No, you aren't."

"You are biased towards your own product."

"I grew up in a bakery, Chat.I learned to make this type of decisions before I learned to walk properly."

"It is an aesthetical horror!"

"Your banana hair is an aesthetical horror!"

And so dear readers, Marinette and Chat continued to argue for about one hour. About what, you may wonder? They were, of course, arguing over what flavor and colour the macarons should have and if the cream should be the same colour as the cookies it is sandwiched between.


	30. Scratch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh well, the one tomorrow will be good, I promise

After a day from hell, Marinette laid in her bed, pulling the fluffy covers over, ready for a full night sleep that was well deserved. She settled an alarm on her phone, then laid her head on her pillow. Time for sweet dreams.

*scratch scratch*

Huh, weird sound, must be the wind.

*scratch scratch*

Marinette frowned, still not opening her eyes. Maybe she was dreaming. She certainly hoped she was dreaming, because she wasn't getting up.

*scratch scratch scratch scratch*

Marinette groaned in annoyance and opened her eyes to find Chat Noir scratching on her skylight. With a growl, Marinette opened it, letting him in.

"This better be good." she muttered.

"Princess, princess, it is an emergency!" he waved his hands frantically.

"What is it, Chat?"

"Do you think Ladybug likes pistachio or bubblegum ice cream better?"

The next thing Chat knew was that he was violently hit with a pillow.

"It is one in the morning, GET OUT!"


	31. Copycat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is the end. My second year doing all the prompts for Marichat May. YAY.
> 
> IMPORTANT NOTE: This is not a stand-alone drabble, this is a sneak peek for a loooong oneshot I'll post in July. It is called Chat Squared

When he thought the day couldn’t be weirder, this happened. Or better sad, she happened. It was past midnight when he was on the rooftop of Notre Dame, hoping his lady would show up and he only hallucinated she was hit by an akuma. But instead, he came face to face with someone else.

Chat looked at a feminine version of himself, but… not quite. Besides the mask and the general idea of a cat costume, there wasn’t really anything similar. Her dark hair was put up in twin buns and while they were secured with green ribbons, there were still some loose strands. She didn’t have the cuffs around her wrists, but instead, there were two metallic like armbands on her upper arms, giving the impression of some long gloves. A similar thing happened with her boots, they were cuffless and knee length and ended with the metallic like bands. Another thing that Chat fastly noticed was that she didn’t have pockets. Instead, she had a belt with pockets and he could notice her baton resting on her back and her tail being connected to them… wait.

“Is that a whip?”

She giggled and made her tail hit the roof as a demonstration. That was indeed a whip. Chat directed her attention again towards her face. She had beautiful eyes, blue and her transformation made her look like she had Persian cat eyes. Chat gulped as she smiled sweetly. There was something about her that reminded him of Ladybug, a little too much for comfort. She was cute and beautiful and…

… she wore bells in her hair. Chat was only noticing now, that the ribbons had little bells attached to them, nestled in her dark locks. Pretty but empty, he realized as a breeze wheezed by but there was no sound.

“Who are you?”

The mysterious girl took his hand and raised it close to her face, kissing the inside of his wrist. 

“Ombre Minette, but you can simply call me Minette.” Chat pulled his hand back fastly, trying to hide his blush.

"Where is My Lady?"

"Oh, she is gone temporarily. So you are stuck with me for a while, beau gosse."

Chat wasn't sure if that was a good or a bad thing.


End file.
